The Spanish Imperium
The Grand Empire of Spain was among one of the first nations to arise in Western Europe. A militant faction, the Empire enjoyed enormous land and wealth during the Medieval era, however the rise of the Crimean and Moscow empires soon upsurped the Spanish uncontested land holdings. Although the Spanish were no longer the largest, they remain the richest with large reserves of coal, iron, oil, diamonds, gold and silver. The Spansih also recently invtended polymers alongside the other Asians nations. The Spanish were also the first to invent Steam power, Ironclads and steel, going so far as to master Ironclad and steel production. Alliances- The Spanish Empire allied with the Carthage Cabal early on, and established trade agreements between them. During the famine of the Medieval age, the Carthagians aided the Empire greatly with their surplus food. Later, when Europa arose, the Spanish allied with them to avoid conflict. Because of these two alliances, Spain is now insulated (for the most part) from the Crimean and African empires. The Spanish also joined the (now largely dismantled) Northern Alliance, from which the Northern nations benefitted greatly from shared technology. However, with the rise of the Alliance of Nations, the Imperium with the help of Europa formed the Madrid Pact, an alliance with Moscow and their vassal state, Afrika, and the Carthage Cabal to ensure protection aganist the AoN. The Empire shares it's wealth and technology with it's allies, although most of it's technology is now sanctified, meaning only those with faith in the God Emperor (Europa) can utilize it. This became neccesary as the Crimeans were able to steal an early Ironclad schematic, and the Asians continued to pursue research into psychics. The empire is currently at war with the heretical Southern Freeholdings. All other animosities have been dropped with the emergence of this new threat aganist the Holy Throne. Technology and Faith through The Emperor (Beata gens cujus est Dominus Deus ejus) They have acquired (invented) as a result of this: -Holy Power Armor -Divine Targeters -Blessed Ammunition -Blessed Axe Guns (The initials on the Foreblade stand for Deus Dominae) -Holy Flammenwerfers (they werf flammen) -Holy War Balloons -Blessed Steam engine -Blessed Steel -Steam tank -Assault Rifle This list does not include technology gained from the alliance with Europa. Spain, the Heart of the Empire Spain, being the capial of the grand Spanish Imperium and home to the throne-citadel of the current Lord General, Istavn IV, is heavily defended, although Belka still remains the most fortified state. With mighty citadel's protecting it's cities and bunkers defending it's borders backed by it's legions of power armored, targeter assisted, mobile infantry, it's massed tanks, artillery pieces and it's cores of super-human warrior monks, it is more than capable of defending it's Homeland. Spain is currently researching into a missile defense system to neutralize aerial threats to the Throne. Cold War With the world going insane and bipolar, Spain has certainly become more isolationist, although it's alliances with Moscow, Carthage and Europa stand stong. Spain/Europa (Spanish Imperium) is currently at war aganist the unholy, cursed threat of the Old Ones and their Old Gods, with the good Lord General leading the campagin himself. Tensions remain with the vestigal AoN, and the newly formed ODIN, although the Madrid Pact hopes to ensure good relations with ODIN. Political Reception Currently, seemingly, the AoN and ODIN have bias towards the Holy Imperium as a power hungry war mongering state of lunitics, despite the Lord General's completely articulate speeches justifying his actions in the name of his god, the God Emperor. So far, the Imperium, has not proven itself a threat to the AoN or ODIN, as it was right in it's declaration of the Southern Freeholdings as warmongers, the main thing the AoN was formed aganist. Despire it's declaration, the AoN refused to take action to disparage the Freeholdings under their banner. They finally renounced the Freeholdings when they took up neutral land in North America and assaulted the Yor, another protectorate of the Alliance of Nations. Despite the Imperium's correct assumption of the Freeholdings, the AoN still holds animosity towards them, despite the Imperium's every action supporting the Lord General's claim, the claim that the Imperium's only function is to spread the word of the God Emperor, whether through missionaries and peaceful relations with more enlightened heathens, or through the thorough cleansing of foul heretics and abominations, such as the Freeholdings. Category:Nation Category:Empire Builder 1